Amigos
Amigos was a crew that sailed the Viridian Ocean. The crew flew the flag of RiddleMakers. History Amigos was founded by Wackystar, Crazydog, and Eyeore, all formerly of , on 19 September, 2006. The crew soon joined the ranks of the flag of Imperial Coalition In June of 2007 Amigos left Imperial Coalition to flay the banner of RiddleMakers. In August of 2007 the Amigos merged into Dark Horizon. Public Statement Our vision is to build a close happy crew where everyone feels valued and supported, and has a chance to grow. We don't plan to be the biggest or the best, but working together we will be strong. We welcome anyone to our crew who is willing to have fun, laugh, share a joke and share some good camaraderie between friends. As an oligarchy the senior officer's work as a team to make decisions for the crew. We do not have a captain. SO's are happy to listen to your suggestions and everyones input is valued from the newest Cabin Person to the most weather beaten Fleet Officer. Have fun pillaging with us! Check out the Amigos website for more information: http://www.freewebs.com/ypp_amigos/ Crew Articles # Please ask for permission to board (PTB) any vessels. For instance "''/crew PTB ''". # Please let us know if you only have a stick. We prefer everyone to have a sword and not a stick for pillaging. We sometimes have foils you can loan if necessary - with the option to buy. # If you stay the entire pillage you will receive a +1 of the booty share. If you know you have to leave during a pillage with good reason please let the XO know with plenty of time to find a replacement. # Never leave during battle. This will result in a -1 of booty share and a 2 week ban from pillaging with the crew. # Everyone on a ship has different levels of ability. Please respect that and encourage those who are still learning. All we ask is that you try your best at the puzzle you are asked to do, to stay on the station asked unless directed by the XO to change, and not to laze. # Gunning is reserved for experienced gunners with a standing of MASTER and above. We will always fill the gunning stations with crew members before jobbers. # Booty will be given out after pillage at port. Everyone who has worked hard will definitely get their fair share. # If you wish to join the crew please wait until we port. Promotion Requirements *Pirate: To become a pirate you will need to have the following **A yellow name; **A pirate badge; **2 broads under piracy. *Officer: To become an officer you will need to have the following **An officer badge; **2 broads and 2 solids under piracy; **3 masters under piracy; **Be trusted and work well with the crew. *Fleet officer - To become a fleet officer you will need to have the following **An officer badge; **2 solids and 2 weightys in piracy; **2 masters, 1 renowned and 1 grand-master; **Solid and respected in battle navigation; **Spent a considerable amount of time in the crew as an officer. *Senior officer: To be a senior officer you will need the following ** A recommendation from the majority of the senior officers; ** To be loyal, mature and dedicated to the needs of the crew; ** To be approached for this position so please do not ask. External Links * Amigos crew website